


Peaceful retirement

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Exile, M/M, Old men Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt 'bird bath'Kylo and Hux are old, exiled and enjoying their garden scaping





	Peaceful retirement

Hux sat in the shade in their little corner of the garden, the meticulous trimmed lawn stretching out in front of him. He had worked hard all day to keep the plants in check so he deserved the rest.  
Kylo came back from the house with two glasses, the cool liquid inside making them bead on the outside. His graying hair was in a tight bun as it often was these days.  
“Look,” he said quietly as he set the glasses down.  
Hux followed his gaze to the far corner of the garden where they had arranged a flower bed. The bird bath was new and the center piece of the arrangement.  
Several chickadees were sitting at the stone bowl to drink and to bath and play as they chirped in excitement. Kylo and Hux both watched for a while.  
“It was a good idea,” Hux said turning his attention back to his husband. Kylo smiled at him. “You think? I didn’t peg you as the type who would enjoy the noise,” Kylo countered – a wicked grin on his face.  
Hux smiled back at him as he enjoyed the peace. It had been 5 years since they arrived on the planet to live in exile but with Kylo around Hux didn’t regret anything.  
Kylo took his hand as they continued to watch the birds.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr was like they gonna add millicent and I don't like cats so it had to be nice and without any birds getting eaten


End file.
